Free
by ElegantOwl
Summary: Emma's task is to snuff out the light. But will she be able to do what is required to complete her task, or is there still enough good in her that she can destroy the darkness within her? Either decision has a steep price... Rated T mainly because I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at an OUAT story. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters therein.

* * *

Emma's task was nearly complete. Snuff out the light, let darkness reign supreme. With Excalibur in her hands, she circled around the clearing, eyeing the heroes of Storybrooke, all immobilized by her magic.

"You know what to do." Nimui murmured. "Destroy them. Start with that one." She gestured towards Killian.

Emma stared at him for a long moment, conflicted. Was this really necessary?

"You know it is dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said, answering her thought. "The darkness must be the only power to exist. Only then can you be without interference."

"How do I destroy the light?" Emma asked.

"It's easy. You simply rip out his heart, and stab it. The sword will absorb the light." Rumple said, ending with a maniacal giggle.

She looked at Killian, the man she loved. But he didn't love her, not anymore. He had betrayed her, just like all the rest. Fueled by her sudden rage, she lunged forward, taking his heart in one fast movement. She looked at it, surprisingly pure considering all that he had done when he was a pirate. Before he had met her. Before he had changed…

"This is no time to reminisce." Nimui said with a sneer. "He made his choice, he chose to abandon you, to make you feel alone. He deserves to die, as do they all."

Narrowing her eyes, Emma placed his heart on a small stone. She hefted Excalibur, aiming its point at his heart. But then she hesitated. Against her will, her eyes flicked up to meet his. He was staring at her, pleading. A memory resurfaced in her mind, one of the many that she had buried so that they would not distract her. Suddenly she with him in the giant's castle, just after she had chained him. He had pleaded with her, asking him. That was the day that she had realized that she was beginning to develop feelings for him.

Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the vision was gone. She was back in the clearing, she was the Dark One, and her mission was to snuff out the light. Again she hefted Excalibur, and again her eyes flicked up to meet his. She froze, tears suddenly welling in her eyes, a single drop tracing its way down her cheek.

"I can't do this!" she sobbed, lowering the sword.

"Come come now." Nimui whispered soothingly. "You've come much too far to give up now. You must do what needs to be done to set yourself free."

"You're right." Emma murmured, eyes hardening with determination. With an inhuman cry, she tore out her own heart, her face illuminated by its deep red glow.

"What are you doing?!" Nimui and Rumpelstiltskin shrieked at once.

"Doing what needs to be done to set myself free." Emma replied, her voice deadly calm. She set her heart on the ground at her feet. She hefted the sword, and again hesitated, her eyes locking on Killian's. "I love you." she whispered, another tear rolling down her face. Her eyes moved to the others in the clearing, her parents, Henry, and practically every resident of Storybrooke. "I love you all." As she said it, she waved her free hand, returning all of their memories. She then brought the sword down, and as she did, she could hear all of the Dark Ones who ever existed screaming at her, telling her that she was making a mistake, but she didn't care. She knew as soon as the blade pierced her heart, the voices would never bother her again.

* * *

AN: There you have it, the first chapter of what was originally going to be a one-shot. Next chapter should be out tomorrow! :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Killian stared at Emma as she brought the sword down. He wanted to scream, to run to her and stop her, but he couldn't move. Her magic still had everyone frozen in place. He watched in what seemed to be slow motion as the blade hit her heart, and then plunged into it. He heard her gasp, and watched the look of pain that spread across her features for a split second, and as it did, the darkness was pulled from her heart, until it was all absorbed by the sword. For a moment there was a hint of a smile on her face, but then her expression became blank, and she began to fall backwards. It was at that moment that he realized that he could move again. He immediately screamed her name, a cry that he heard countless others echo, but they sounded far away, as if he was hearing them from underwater. He ran to her, though he knew there was nothing he could do.

By the time he reached her, she had fallen to the ground. Though she was sprawled in an awkward position, he could not think of another time when she had looked so peaceful. Her eyes were closed as though she were asleep, and she looked like _Emma_ again, not that foul creature that had possessed her body. He knelt down beside her, running one hand through her blonde waves. "Emma." He whispered, tears filling his eyes. He began to weep shamelessly as he stroked her hair, whispering "Emma", and "I love you" over and over again. With his memories returned, he knew that he had told her that he loved her, but when she had asked later on his ship, he had said he had loved her, but that he didn't anymore. Had she realized that that was a lie? Endless questions circled in his head, threatening to drive him mad.

He could hear other people around them, but he couldn't make out anything that was said. He knelt there for what seemed to be an eternity, until he had no more tears left to cry. He was slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings. He could hear Mary Margaret screaming as David held her, both had tears pouring down their faces. Regina wasn't crying, but it was evident that she had been. She appeared to be in shock and kept murmuring "I owed her my life." Henry had gone away from the rest of the group, and he too was crying uncontrollably. But nothing that Killian saw or heard had any effect on him. He felt absolutely no emotion, only pain that drowned out anything else.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard a voice say "Killian?" He looked up to see Regina, his heart in her hand.

"Crush it." He growled. "I can't bear this pain. Please."

Regina shook her head. "I can't, she wouldn't want that. Try to think of it this way. She's free from the Dark One's influence. She's at peace."

"That doesn't help" He moaned. "Please Regina, I can't live without her."

Mary Margaret suddenly looked up. "Maybe you don't have to." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Killian demanded raggedly. "She's gone. She's _dead_!"

"Your heart." Mary Margaret began. "When I enacted the Dark Curse, I had to crush David's heart. But because of our true love, Regina was able to split my heart and gave him half. It allowed us both to live. If you and Emma are of one heart, you may be able to do the same."

"Can you do it?" Hook asked Regina, determination filling his voice.

"Yes, but if it doesn't work, you could die." Regina warned.

"It doesn't matter. If it works we both live, and if it doesn't we both die. Either way I don't have to live without her." Killian replied.

Regina nodded. "Lie down next to her." Killian did, and Regina took his heart in both hands, gently twisting it. Killian flinched, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain of losing his love. Once his heart was in two pieces, Regina knelt down over them, and plunged half of his heart into each of their chests. Killian immediately half sat up so that he could see Emma. He and her family and the people of Storybrooke waited with baited breath as the seconds passed. But nothing changed. A sob built in Killian's chest. He was still alive, and the woman he loved was still dead.

* * *

AN: The end! Just kidding, next chapter should be up tomorrow. :) I'm sorry about this chapter, I actually got emotional writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone, I'm really sorry I didn't get to update yesterday! This chapter took a while to write, and I still don't think I got it quite the way I wanted it, but I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chambersofmusic** : Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it! :)

* * *

Emma suddenly found herself on a rocky shore. It was very dark, and mist rolled off of the water, making it impossible to see much of anything. "Where am I?" She murmured.

"The Underworld." A deep, booming voice answered. It seemed to have come from somewhere out on the water. She squinted, and was able to make out the prow of a small boat, rapidly approaching her.

"The Underworld?" Emma repeated, incredulous. "But that's a myth…"

"And isn't everything you have experienced in these past few years the stuff of myth and legend?" The voice replied. The boat scrubbed the shore, and its pilot stepped forward. Emma beheld a very tall figure, hooded and cloaked. As he approached her, he pushed his hood back. At first she thought he was grinning at her, but then she realized with a jolt that he had no face, just a skull. "I am the ferryman of Hades." He stated, extending a skeletal hand towards her.

"Um, okay then… I'm Emma." She also reached out, thinking that he intended to shake hands.

"No no." He said with a rumbling laugh. "I require payment if you wish me to ferry you across the river. No physical contact is required." Emma had a feeling he would have grimaced if he could have. He sounded absolutely revolted by the idea of touching her.

"I don't have any money. Could I swim it?" Emma asked, eyeing the dark rushing water.

"Of course, if you wish for your soul to fade into oblivion. If not, I suggest you pay. A drachma will do. Or even some of that pathetic paper money, if you have absolutely nothing else." The ferryman replied with an edge to his voice.

"I already told you, I don't have _anything_!" Emma said with the same edge.

"Well then I'm afraid you'll just have to stay here until-" Suddenly he stopped talking, and cocked his head to one side as though listening to something. After a moment, he turned back to Emma. "My master wishes to see you. No payment will be necessary."

"Whoa, wait a minute. _Hades_ wants to talk to me?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yes." The ferryman replied. "Though if you do not wish to accept his invitation, you are more than welcome to spend eternity here on this shore."

Emma started to laugh, until she realized that the ferryman was not joking in the slightest. "Okay then." She mumbled. "At least I'll get a free ride out of this."

The ride across the river was uneventful. Emma wasn't really paying much attention. She was trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing. She knew she was dead, there was no way around that, but this was not what she had expected. After what she had done, she deserved oblivion.

A wave of sadness rolled through her when she thought about why she had killed herself. She had done it for her family. And Killian. In the moment after the darkness had left her but before she had died, the love that she bore for him had torn itself free. And now she would never see him or any of them again. She would never be able to apologize to anyone for any of the horrible things that she had done while she was the Dark One. Tears began to pool in her eyes. "How was it that even in death I feel sadness?" She asked Davy Jones.

"I do not know. I have never seen the dead display emotion before. Why do you feel sad?" He replied.

"Because I'll never see my family again. I'll never be able to tell the man I love again, to tell him I love him, or hear him say that he loves me." Emma stated, tears pooling in her eyes.

"How very interesting…" He murmured. "Perhaps that is why Hades wishes to see you. You did not experience closure. How did you die?"

"I killed myself so that the people I loved would be safe. I was the Dark One. I did horrible things. I hurt my son, and everyone that I knew." Emma said shakily.

"You have great strength, Emma." The ferryman said, as he tentatively laid a skeletal hand on her shoulder.

"No, I don't. I didn't have the strength to make things right until I had already ruined everything." Emma replied stubbornly. He did not reply. After some time, Emma could see a glow in the distance. "What is that?" She asked, gesturing towards the glow.

"The Palace of Hades." The ferryman stated.

As they got closer, she decided to ask him a question that had been nagging at her. "So you're Charon, right?"

"No." The ferryman answered bluntly.

"But in all of the stories the ferryman of Hades is-"

"The stories are outdated." The ferryman stated, cutting her off. "Charon was the original. There have been many ferrymen throughout time, I am simply the most recent."

"I see…And how did you get the job? Did you volunteer or something?" Emma prompted.

He let out a long sigh. He was silent for so long that Emma thought that he was ignoring her. But finally, he spoke. "A long time ago, I made a deal with The Dark One, Zoso. I was unable to fulfill my end of the bargain. He said if I was able to give him what he wanted, I would be able to give my sons the life they deserved. When I failed, he saw to it I could never see them again by cursing me to death, and never allowing my soul to find peace. Hades took pity on me and gave me this job, ferrying the dead." The ferryman sounded so sad, that Emma was sure he would have been crying if he could.

"That's terrible." Emma said. "Did your sons know what happened to you?

"No. They we're told that their father was a thief and a criminal, and that I abandoned them. Zoso saw to it that the good name of the Jones' was forever tarnished."

"Jones… What's your first name?" Emma asked.

"David."

"Did you go by Davy?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but how-"

"What were your sons' names?" Emma asked cutting him off.

"Liam and Killian. But why-"

"Oh my God… You're Killian's father?!"

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! Just because Emma's dead doesn't mean we can't see her POV! XD I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow. It'll be up by Wednesday, at the latest. :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone! Here's chapter four. For the sake of the story, (and the fact that I'm really mad at the writers of Once right now) I'm going to pretend the last two episodes of Once didn't happen, aside from a reference or two. Hope you enjoy!

 **baratta** : (It won't let me type your full user, sorry) I will try to update as often as I can, hope you enjoy!

 **Chambersofmusic:** Thank you,I'm glad you like it!

* * *

"You know my son?" Davy Jones sounded shocked. "I knew he had not yet passed, but the odds of you knowing him… What is he to you?"

"I love him." Emma stated simply, sadness once again flowing through her. "He and my son were the only things keeping me from completely going dark. I was holding out hope that we could all still have a future. At least they'll have a future now…"

"Your son… Killian's son?" Davy Jones asked, his voice hitching.

"No, he's not Killian's. Henry's father was a guy I knew from a long time ago, before I met Killian. He may as well be Killian's though. They have so much in common. I guess that's probably one thing that attracted me to Killian." Emma smiled sadly. "I hope he takes care of Henry for me. Between Killian, my parents, and Regina, he should get along alright without me."

Emma and Davy Jones both fell into silence, both in their own worlds. Emma had her eyes focused on the deck of the ferry. Thoughts swirled around in her head of everyone she had left behind, all of the people that she loved that she would never get to see again…

"We are here." Davy Jones announced, snapping Emma from her thoughts. She looked up, and gaped at the sight of Hades' palace. She had been expecting a dark and horrid place, made up of fused bone and other awful things. Instead, she beheld the most beautiful castle she had ever seen. It was small, simple, and seemed to be made entirely of ivory. The entire building glowed white, so brightly that she almost could not bear to look at it.

" _This_ is Hades' palace?" She asked incredulously, glancing at Davy Jones. When she did, she gasped. He was no longer a skeleton. Bathed in the light of the castle, he looked like an ordinary man. He was tall, with blue eyes and black hair, and was very handsome. "Oh wow... You are _definitely_ Killian's father."

Davy Jones smirked, an expression that Emma noticed matched his son's exactly. "Come," he began. "Lord Hades is waiting."

They walked into the palace, and Emma's jaw dropped. Everything was simple, and yet so elegant. Then she beheld Hades. He was not even remotely what she was expecting. He sat on a throne of ebony, starkly contrasting with everything else in the room, and he was _beautiful_. Not handsome, but an otherworldly beauty that would make any other person pale in comparison. He had a slight tan, long, curly black hair, and eyes that were a deep, expansive purple. When he saw her, he smiled, showing his small, white, perfectly straight teeth. "Hello Emma." He said, his voice sounding like he was singing, "I have been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Um, hello, Lord Hades. How do you know me?" Emma asked.

"It has been known for millennia that there would be a great hero who would give their life to see the darkness vanquished. As to how I know who you are, I can read the souls of everyone who enters my domain. That is why I asked my ferryman to let you across the river for free. I could immediately see that you were the hero that the world has been waiting for, and I wanted to personally meet you and thank you. Also, I wanted to offer you a gift." Hades paused, regarding the stunned look on Emma's face.

"So you knew about me thousands of years before I was born?" Emma asked, stunned.

"I did not know it would be you personally, no. But I did know that one day the darkness would end, thanks to a brave, selfless hero. And now you are here, and as I said, I will offer you a gift."

"What's the gift?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"You would be able to dwell here for eternity as a goddess. You have the attributes. You are full of love, and you would be benevolent I'm sure. You would be allowed to stay here, of course, until you-"

"No." Emma said, cutting him off.

"What?!" Hades gasped.

"No. I don't want to be a goddess. I don't deserve it. And even if I did, I wouldn't want it. I just can't-" Emma suddenly stopped, as heat bloomed through her chest. "What's happening?"

"Your family is trying to save you." Hades said with a smile. "Your Killian loves you even more than you know. You have a choice now. You can choose to go back if you wish."

"How is that possible? Magic can't bring back the dead." Emma asked.

"There is one way, which your parents discovered. True love is the strongest magic of all." Hades replied.

"Killian gave up half of his heart?" Emma gasped. "For… For me? Why would he do that?"

"As I said," Hades responded, "He loves you even more than you realize. I can send you back now, if you wish."

"Just one more thing. Can I still request a gift?" Emma asked earnestly.

"Of course Emma. What is it that you want?"

"It's not so much for me, as it is for Killian. And for his father." She turned to look at Davy Jones. "Is there a way that you can send Davy Jones to my world, to see his son?"

"There is a way." Hades replied after a moment. "But it would not be permanent." Hades handed her a small flask. "Have Killian drink this, and he will be able to see his father for a brief time."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Enchanted ale, made for anyone who wishes to speak with their loved one after they have passed."

"Thank you. You can send me back now." Emma said with a smile.

"Wait!" Davy Jones called. He strode forward, and wrapped Emma in a tight hug. "Thank you." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Of course. I know what it's like to be separated from loved ones. At least with this you'll be able to make things right with Killian." Emma said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Hades asked.

"Yes." Emma replied with a grin. "Thank you again, both of you, for everything."

Hades smiled. "Now, this may be an unpleasant sensation, but it won't last long. Just don't be afraid. Goodbye Emma." Hades began murmuring in another language, and suddenly, Emma was flying straight up. Straight through the roof of Hades' palace, and towards the jagged roof of the Underworld.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up in the next few days. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, here's chapter five! Sorry it's short, but I felt like I was at a good stopping point for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Baratta: Will do! :)

* * *

It had been five minutes since Regina had given Emma half of Killian's heart. There was no change, she was gone. Killian bent down and kissed Emma's forehead. "Goodbye Emma. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." He whispered before rising. He began walking away from the clearing, towards the docks.

"Killian, wait." Mary Margaret said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me be." Killian hissed, shrugging her off.

"Killian-"

"Let him go." David whispered. He knelt down next to his daughter's body, and ran his hand through her hair. All at once the tears came back, racking sobs that shook through his frame.

Emma suddenly gasped and sat up, her eyes wide and panic-stricken. "I didn't hit the ceiling." She whispered to herself, her expression calming. I'm back…" Then a grin spread across her face. "I'm back!" She cried with a gleeful laugh.

"Emma!" David cried, his arms wrapping around her in a crushing hug. He let her go long enough to help her stand up, then hugged her again. Mary Margaret also embraced her, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Mom?!" Henry called, running towards her.

"Henry!" She pulled away from her parents and turned to face her son. He slammed into her, nearly knocking her down, before nearly crushing her with a hug. "Whoa kid, loosen up a bit." Emma said teasingly. "You're not as little as you used to be."

"Sorry." Henry said with a chuckle. "I never thought I'd see you again." He murmured, suddenly serious.

"I know. I'm sorry I had to do that, but there really was no other way. I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again either. Any of you." Emma said, looking at everyone in the clearing.

Regina sighed. "And just when I thought I'd get Henry to myself…" She said with a smirk. "It's nice to have you back Miss Swan."

"Really Regina?" Emma said, rolling her eyes. "Could we please cut the 'Miss Swan' crap?"

"Just making sure you were back to your old self again." Regina replied with a smile, pulling Emma into a slightly awkward one-armed hug. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm genuinely happy to see you."

"The feeling's mutual, on both points." Emma said with a laugh.

"Emma?." David began.

"Yes dad?" Emma asked, turning towards David.

"How is this possible? I know Killian gave you half of his heart, but it took such a long time, and-"

"Killian!" Emma gasped, cutting him off. "Where is he?"

"He left. He was heading towards the docks." Mary Margaret replied. "You should go to him, before he does something stupid." She added urgently.

"Yeah, I need to find him." Emma responded breathlessly. "I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back, it's kind of a long story."

"Okay, I understand." David said. "Now go find Killian." He added with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon. I love you!" She called over her shoulder as she broke into a run towards the docks.

By the time she reached the docks, she was out of breath. She slowed to a brisk walk as she approached the Jolly Roger. She saw Killian standing on the deck, his back to her. She smiled, and was about to call his name, when he threw himself over the side of the ship. She stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, her eyes wide with shock, before sprinting forward, her exhaustion forgotten. "Oh my God, no! KILLIAN!"

* * *

Chapter six will be up soon, hopefully on Monday! :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Surprise, an early update! Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Skyeward MusicLover** : Thank you! :)

 **baratta** **:** Will do. :)

 **Anonymous Reader for ever** : Thank you so much, your review made me so happy! I'm very pleased that you like my story that much. Also, your role-playing story sounds very interesting. Thanks again! :)

* * *

Killian walked away from the clearing, feeling lost. He didn't know where he was going, he was just walking, trying to leave his heartache behind. When he reached the docks, he wasn't surprised. He needed a place to forget, so his heart had led him to the thing that had helped him heal when Milah had died: his ship. But things were different this time. Before, the lust for revenge had kept him going, this time there was no one he could hunt down, no enemy that he could face. He had nothing left to live for.

He stood on the deck of his ship, staring down into the ocean. It was still and clear today, and reflected the blue sky beautifully. _Nothing should be beautiful now._ He thought. _How can beauty exist in a world where Emma doesn't?_ As he looked into the water, it seemed to become more and more inviting, beckoning him. He smiled slightly. "I'll see you soon Emma." He murmured. He looked at the water for another moment, before jumping into it.

He hit the water in a flurry of bubbles. They quickly subsided, and he could feel himself sinking. He didn't struggle, or try to swim, he simply let himself go. After a short time, his lungs began burning for air, but he didn't care. He was about to see Emma again, if it took a little pain for that to happen, so be it. He felt something wrap around his chest, pulling him further under. He smiled, silently thanking whatever it was that was aiding in his demise.

Killian's head suddenly broke through the surface of the water. He coughed and sputtered instinctively, until he began to realize what had happened. Someone had saved him, and that someone was still clinging to his chest from behind, dragging him towards the shore. "No." He growled. "No, no, no!" He began flailing, trying to connect with the person who had the audacity to save him.

"Stop!" His savior cried, but still he fought them. "Killian, stop it!" They cried again.

"No, let me go! Emma's dead, I-" A sudden stinging pain on his face silenced him.

"Killian, look at me! I'm not dead!" His savior demanded. He did, and he couldn't believe what he saw. Her blonde hair was drenched, plastered to her head, her green eyes were bloodshot from the salt, and her hand was still raised from slapping him, but it was definitely, "Emma?" he gasped. "You're alive?"

"Yes." she replied. "I'm alive. Now that we've established that… What the hell were you thinking Killian?! I gave my life so that everyone, so that _you_ would live, and you were just going to throw that away?! Why would you do that? How could you do that?!"

"Because I can't live without you Emma!" He screamed, grabbing her shoulders. He closed his eyes for a moment, giving himself a chance to calm down. He sighed, and then continued more softly. "I have been in love with you since the moment I met you Emma. How can you expect me to go on without you, when you're the only reason I've kept living? You made me the man I am today. Without you, darling, I _can't_ live. You have become more than just a part of my life. You _are_ my life."

Emma stared at him, her eyes full of tears. "Oh Killian." She whispered. "Do you really mean that?"

"I just tried to commit suicide over you, love. Does it look like I'm making this up?" He replied with a smirk.

Emma made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. "No." She said. She put her hand over her heart, over half of Killian's heart. "We share one heart now. You risked so much to try to bring me back. If this hadn't worked, you could have died. You're my life too. I love you so much Killian."

"And I you, my beautiful Swan." He murmured, before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss, they stood in the shallows for a long while, simply enjoying the feeling of being safe in each other's embrace.

"You really scared me when you jumped." Emma said, breaking the silence. "Please promise me you will never do anything like that again."

"I promise, love." Killian replied. "As long as you promise to never pull another stunt like what you did in the clearing."

"Deal." Emma responded. "Should we seal that promise?" She asked hopefully. As a response, Killian once again kissed her.

"I also promise to treat every moment I spend with you as a gift. I-"

"A gift." Emma murmured, cutting him off. "I almost forgot!" She cried, pulling away from him so that she could reach into her pockets.

"Alright then. I was in the middle of saying something romantic you know." Killian said, only half teasing.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I need to give this to you now." She replied, pulling a flask from her pocket.

"A drink? You know I never turn down a good drink, but why is it important that I get it at this very moment?" Killian asked, confused.

"Because, it's the key to you being able to talk to someone who really wants to see you again." Emma replied.

"Who?" Killian asked.

"Your father."

"My father?" Killian asked incredulously. "Why does he want to see me? He abandoned me and my brother when we were boys. Why would he care now?"

"He didn't abandon you Killian. He had no choice. But it's not my place to tell you that. Let him tell you." She held the flask out.

Killian hesitated for a moment, then slowly took the flask from her grasp. He took off the top, and took a small sip.

"You see him?" Emma asked after a moment.

"Nothing." Killian responded. He put the flask to his lips again.

"Don't waste that laddie." A voice said behind him. "You may want to see me again in the future."

Killian whirled around. "Dad?" He gasped.

* * *

AN: Next update will be up in the next few days! Until then. :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for my family, my friends, and for you, my wonderful readers who keep this story going! :) Here's chapter seven!

 **Baratta:** Will do! :)

 **AssembleCHB** : Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story! :)

* * *

Davy Jones smiled. "It's been a long time Killian. The last time I saw you, you were just a wee lad. Now look at you, all grown up. I've lost track of the years in the Underworld, but I know you've lived a very long life. How old are you now?"

"About three hundred years, give or take." Killian replied in a stunned tone. It had been so long, and here his father was, making small talk as if no time had passed, as if you and his brother hadn't had to grow up alone.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Emma whispered behind him.

"Emma, wait." Killian called after her.

"It's okay, I won't go far. Just call me if you need me." Emma said, as she walked to the hatch, and from there disappeared below-decks.

"She's a fine lass." Davy Jones stated. Killian turned around, so that he was facing his father again.

"You left." He stated softly.

"Killian-" Davy Jones began.

" _You left._ You left Liam and I to fend for ourselves. We learned to be strong, we learned how to survive, and we learned to hate you. Having said that, why do you want to see me now? After all these years, did you think I'd forgive you? I had to grow up without parents. That is not something that's easily forgiven." The entire time, Killian kept his voice soft, but every word was filled with venom.

"So is that the only reason you wanted to see me? To tell me how much you hate me?" His father asked, tears in his eyes.

"And so that you could tell me why you left. What was so much more important than raising your children?" Killian demanded.

"Everything I did, I did for you and your brother." Davy Jones murmured.

"How-"

"Killian." Davy Jones began sternly. "Let me speak." It was a tone that Killian remembered well, one that his father only reserved when he or his brother were being naughty. He began to say something else in spite of it, but quickly thought better of it. He wanted an explanation after all. He wouldn't get one if he interrupted.

"After your mother passed I realized that I couldn't support you and your brother on my own." Davy Jones began. "I had to work more, but I couldn't work and take care of two boys at the same time. Especially very mischievous boys like you and Liam were. I became desperate. More than once, I stole so that you could eat. One day, I was approached by a man named Zoso. He told me that he had great power, and that if I helped him acquire something that he wanted, he would see to it that you and your brother got the life that you deserved. I didn't hesitate to say yes. What a fool I was, he hadn't even told me what he wanted." Davy Jones trailed off then, sadness plain on his features.

"What did he want?" Killian prompted after a moment.

"An apple." Davy Jones stated.

"An apple?" Killian repeated incredulously. "That doesn't sound like a hard thing to acquire."

"No, it doesn't. I reacted the same way at first. But he told me the apple that he wanted was special. It grew on a tree on an island shrouded by mist, in the Garden of Hesperides. According to Zoso, the apples on the tree were gold. It was a gift from the god Zeus to his wife Hera, and anyone who ate an apple from that tree would become immortal. He never told me why he wanted it. He was already immortal. In any event, I took the fastest ship I could find, and set sail for this island. I didn't say goodbye to you and your brother. I was confident I would see you again soon, and I didn't want to worry you. That is my greatest regret." Davy Jones trailed off again, tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Killian asked softly.

"I found the island." Davy Jones began. "But what Zoso had failed to tell me was that the tree was guarded by a terrible beast; a great serpent with one hundred heads. There was no getting past it. I had gone to the island with ten others, but I was the only one to make it back to the ship. When I got back to port, Zoso was waiting for me. When I told him that I had failed to get him what he wanted, he cursed me. He killed me, and cursed my soul so that I would never find peace. But the worst thing he did was made it where I could never see you or your brother again. I would have endured the worst torture imaginable, just to see you boys one more time." Davy Jones began to cry, sobs wracking his frame. "I'm so sorry my boy." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry I failed you."

Killian stood staring for a moment, then he strode forward, wrapping his father in a hug. "No father." He whispered, tears also in his eyes. "I am sorry. I had no idea. You gave up everything to help me and Liam."

After a few moments, Davy Jones composed himself. "Tell me about your life, son." He prompted.

"What do you want to know?" Killian asked.

"Anything, I know practically nothing about you." Davy Jones replied with a smile.

Killian gave his father a brief history of his life, his time in the Navy, losing Liam, becoming a pirate, meeting Milah, losing Milah to the Dark One, his quest for revenge which led him to Neverland, and finally returning from Neverland and meeting Emma.

"That Emma is a special lass." Davy Jones said when Killian had finished.

"Aye, she is." Killian responded.

"You should marry her, Killian. She makes you happy."

"I've thought about it. I've come very close to asking a few times, but something keeps holding me back." Killian admitted.

"You're afraid that she'll say no." Davy Jones said knowingly. "But at the same time, you're afraid of what will happen if she says yes. I'll be honest with you, being married isn't easy. But you two have something special, something almost beyond love. I know the future can be frightening, but as you learned today, just because you plan a future doesn't mean you will necessarily have one. You need to hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. And that gets much easier when you have a woman who loves you by your side."

Killian smiled. "Thank you, dad." He hugged his father once again.

"I've overstayed my welcome in this world." His father murmured, as he began to fade. "If you ever need me again, you have more of the ale. Don't waste it, I want to be able to see you many more times."

"Father, don't go…" Killian whispered, tears in his eyes.

"It's alright Killian. I'm always with you, even when you can't see me. Good luck my boy, and give my love to Emma." He said with a smile. With that, he faded away.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to post, this chapter gave me some trouble. But here it is, hope you enjoy!

 **Anonymous Reader for ever:** Thank you! To be honest, I did have Percy Jackson on the brain when I wrote this. XD Thanks for the suggestion, that is a very good idea!

 **Baratta** : Will do. :)

 **Guest** : Thank you! And I plan to, eventually. ;)

* * *

Killian stood on the deck of his ship, staring at the place where his father had just been standing. "Emma?" He called out hoarsely. He heard her come back up the stairs, but he didn't turn to face her. She walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." He whispered, his voice cracking.

She let go of him, and circled around him so that she was standing in front of him. He had tears in his eyes, but he was obviously trying to hold them back. "Oh Killian." She murmured. "It's okay to cry in front of me you know. I won't judge."

He made a strangled sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, as a single tear ran down his face. Emma embraced him once again, but this time his head was against her shoulder. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't say anything, instead she tried to simply comfort him with her presence. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath, and pulled back from her so that he could look her in the eyes. He gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"You want to talk about it?" Emma asked. "What did he say to you that upset you so much?"

"Nothing, really." Killian began. "It's just, I had no idea what he sacrificed. I spent so long thinking that he abandoned me. I hated him. To find out what really happened was what I needed to hear, but it's still painful. And then he just vanished. For a brief while, I had my father, and now I've lost him again." He lowered his head, sadness dominating his features.

"Hey." Emma began softly. "You haven't lost him. You have more of the ale. You can see him again if you ever need him."

"Thank you Emma." Killian replied. "You make everything better just by being here. I honestly think my whole life was darkness before you came into it. You saved me."

"And you did the same for me." Emma said, with a small smile. "When the darkness had me, it was my love for you that kept me from completely losing myself."

"No, you defeated the darkness in yourself, love. You set yourself free." Killian stated.

"But I couldn't have done that without love. I had so many people who loved me, and my heart was so full of love for all of those people, that the darkness was never able to get a full grip. It tried, the voices twisted me against everyone, but deep down, I was still me. You helped me come back to the surface, to purge the darkness. Thank you."

Killian grinned mischievously. "Is that all your life is worth to you? A thank you?"

Emma also smiled, remembering how very similar words had prompted their first kiss. As with that time, she initiated the kiss, but much more gently. She placed a hand on either side of his face, pulling his face slowly towards hers. But when their lips connected, there was that same passion, almost an urgency in it as there had been in Neverland. After several moments, they pulled apart, gasping.

After he'd caught his breath, Killian smiled at Emma. "You, my love, are a truly amazing woman." Then his expression grew more serious. "Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything." Emma replied with a smile.

"Emma, I wanted to ask… Will you…" He trailed off. Emma was looking at him expectantly. A slight smile graced her lips, as she waited for him to finish the question. He sighed and lowered his head. "Will you tell me how you found my father?" He finally asked in a dull tone.

"Oh, okay." Emma replied. Was it just in his head, or did she sound slightly disappointed? "He was Hades' ferryman. We struck up a conversation while he was taking me to Hades' palace."

"Well, that was convenient, wasn't it?" Killian said, trying to lighten things.

"Very." Emma agreed. "Come on, we should be getting back. I told dad I wouldn't be long."

"All right." Killian said. He smiled, but inside he was cursing himself. _How many more times do I have to lose her before I can just bloody ask her to be my wife?_ He thought.

He took her hand, and together they headed back to Storybrooke.

 _Meanwhile, back in the clearing…_

The clearing was empty, all of Storybrooke's residents had returned to the town. But one of the town's newcomers was approaching the clearing with hope.

Arthur strode to the clearing, eyes scanning the ground. There it was. Excalibur was lying on the ground, right where Emma had dropped it. "The fools." He murmured. He bent down, and grasped the sword's hilt. He lifted it in the air, his eyes gleaming. "At last, Excalibur is whole. And it is _mine_! With the sword in my possession, I will be the king of Storybrooke!" He laughed insanely, as he walked towards the town.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! You will get a bit more of an explanation about the Greek mythology twist next chapter. Until then! :)


End file.
